fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Bubble Bobble
Bubble Bobble, or alternatively the Bobble/'Bubblen' series as a whole, is a side-scrolling platform video game series by Taito. Video games *''Bubble Bobble'' (August 1986). Arcade. Later released on the Amiga, Atari ST, Amstrad CPC, Apple II, Commodore 64, ZX-Spectrum, NES, MSX2, Sega Mark-III, PC, Sharp X68000, FM-TOWNS, Game Boy, Game Gear, mobile phones, iPhone, iPod Touch and Nintendo 3DS. Rereleased in 2007 for the Wii Virtual Console, in 2009 for the Xbox Live Arcade, in 2014 for the Wii U Virtual Constole and 2016 for PlayStation Network. **''Final Bubble Bobble'' (July 2, 1988). Sega Master System. An updated port. *''Rainbow Islands: The Story of Bubble Bobble 2'' (October 1987). Arcade. Later released on NES, Amiga, Atari ST, Amstrad CPC, Commodore 64, XZ-Spectrum, PC-Engine, Sega Master System, Game Boy Color, PC and mobile phones. The first game in the Rainbow Islands spin-off series. **''Rainbow Islands Extra Edition'' (March 1988). Arcade. A modified version with different stage order and enemy placement. Later released on Sega Mega Drive and FM-TOWNS (as Rainbow Islands Extra). *''Parasol Stars: The Story of Bubble Bobble III'' (February 15, 1991). PC-Engine. Later released on Amiga, Atari ST, NES and Game Boy, all exclusively on Europe. Rereleased in 2008 for the Wii Virtual Console. *''Bubble Bobble Part II'' (March 5, 1993). NES, later released on Game Boy. Known as Bubble Bobble 2 in Japan, with the Game Boy port renamed Bubble Bobble Junior. *''Bubble Symphony'' (1994). Arcade. Later released on Sega Saturn. *''Bubble Memories: The Story of Bubble Bobble III'' (February 1996). Arcade. *''Classic Bubble Bobble'' (October 1999). Game Boy Color. Known as Taito Memorial: Bubble Bobble in Japan. *''Bubble Bobble Old & New'' (September 28, 2004). Game Boy Advance. *''Bubble Bobble Revolutions'' (November 24, 2005). Nintendo DS. Known as Bubble Bobble DS in Japan. *''Bubble Bobble Evolution'' (August 13, 2006). PlayStation Portable. Known as Bubble Bobble: Magical Tower Daisakusen!! in Japan. *''Bubble Bobble Double Shot'' (March 23, 2007). Nintendo DS. *''Bubble Bobble Neo!'' (August 5, 2009). Xbox 360. **''Bubble Bobble Plus!'' (February 10, 2009). Wii. Known as Bubble Bobble Wii in Japan. *''Bubble Bobble Double'' (October 1, 2010). iOS. Minor games *''Packy's Treasure Slot'' (1997). Medal game. *''Bubblen Roulette'' (1998). Slot machines. *''Bubblen no KuruKuru Jump!'' (1999). Medal game. *''Azumanga Daioh Puzzle Bobble'' (June 1, 2002). Arcade. A format crossover between Puzzle Bobble and the Azumanga Daioh series. *''Bubblen Golf'' (2004). Mobile phones. *''Bubble Bobble for Kakao'' (November 4, 2014). A Korean-only video game for mobile phones. Received a second season in 2015. *''Bubblen March'' (December 4, 2014). Android and iOS. A free-to-play match-3 puzzle game. Puzzle Bobble Puzzle Bobble is a sub-series within the Bubble Bobble series. While it features the same main characters and general aesthetics, its gameplay is completely different, being a tile-matching puzzle game where the player has to match same-colored bubbles in order to break them. The subseries is known as Bust-a-Move in English, so unless otherwise noted a game's English title simply replaces "Puzzle Bobble" with "Bust-a-Move". *''Puzzle Bobble'' (December 1994). Arcade. Later released on SNES, Neo Geo CD, 3DO, Game Gear, PC and iPhone. *''Puzzle Bobble 2'' (July 1995). Arcade. Later released on the PlayStation, Game Boy and PC. Known as Bust-a-Move Again on the Arcade version and Bust-a-Move 2 Arcade Edition on its home ports. **''Puzzle Bobble 2X'' (1995). Arcade. A repackaged version with a set of new stages. Later released on the Sega Saturn and PC. *''Puzzle Bobble 3'' (September 1996). Arcade. Later released on Sega Saturn, PlayStation, Game Boy, Nintendo 64 and PC. Rereleased in 2010 for the PlayStation Network. *''Puzzle Bobble 4'' (1998). Arcade. Later released on PlayStation, Dreamcast, Game Boy Color and PC. *''Puzzle Bobble Mini'' (March 26, 1999). Neo Geo Pocket Color. Bust-a-Move Pocket in English. *''Super Puzzle Bobble'' (1999). Arcade. Later released on PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance and PC. **''Puzzle Bobble All-Stars'' (February 27, 2003). An enhanced remake for Nintendo GameCube. *''Puzzle Bobble Millennium'' (October 27, 2000). Game Boy Color. *''Super Puzzle Bobble 2'' (September 19, 2002). PlayStation 2. *''Ultra Puzzle Bobble'' (April 11, 2004). Xbox. *''Puzzle Bobble Pocket'' (December 22, 2004). PlayStation Portable. Japanese exclusive. *''Puzzle Bobble DS'' (August 25, 2005). Nintendo DS. Japanese exclusive. *''Hippatte!! Puzzle Bobble'' (December 6, 2005). Nintendo DS. Bust-a-Move DS in English. *''Puzzle Bobble Wii'' (April 7, 2009). Wii. **''Puzzle Bobble Live!'' (September 30, 2009). A version for the Xbox Live Arcade. *''Bust-a-Move Bash!'' (May 11, 2007). Wii. North America/Europe exclusive. *''Space Puzzle Bobble'' (December 18, 2008). Nintendo DS. *''Puzzle Bobble Plus!'' (April 7, 2009). WiiWare. *''New Puzzle Bobble'' (February 4, 2011). iOS. *''Tobidasu! Puzzle Bobble 3D'' (February 26, 2011). Nintendo 3DS. Bust-a-Move Universe in English. *''LINE Puzzle Bobble'' (December 9, 2013). Android and iOS. Bust-a-Move Islands in English. Rereleased as a paid app in 2017 as Puzzle Bobble Journey, retaining this title in English as well. Links to other series Mascot link:[[Catch-kun appearances|Catch-kun makes an appearance in Super Puzzle Bobble and Super Puzzle Bobble 2.]] Category:Square Enix Category:Taito Category:Series Category:Video games